1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to ratchet devices and, more particularly, to an improved ratchet and ball magnetic index device for use with remote-controlled switches.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art related to remote-controlled switches has employed various mechanical and electro-mechanical devices to simplify the operations of remote-controlled switches. Remote switches require precise movement when stepping a switch through each one of the set switch positions. It is known in the art to use indexing mechanisms to rotate an object in an intermittent motion. One of the simplest and most common methods of obtaining intermittent motion is the use of ratchet devices. Many methods have been used to rotate ratchets including a pawl and lever arm, and metallic balls disposed between a driven and driver member. A major drawback of these devices is the reliance on gravity to position the balls in the correct position. These devices are also subject to numerous other deficiencies including: poor reliability, slow response time, reliance on springs, and relatively large size.
Despite the advances in the state-of-the-art, there still remains a need for a device which will enable the remote-controlled switch to function according to a set pattern of switching options and in a wide variety of conditions, including weightlessness.